The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus, due to precision degradation of parallelism in conveying roller axes composing sheet conveyance system, problems of conveyance property may occur. For example, in an intermediate transferring type image forming apparatus, precision degradation of alignment between a secondary transferring device and a fixing device causes not only problems of sheet conveyance property, but also a defective image. Concretely, if the alignment between the secondary transferring device and the fixing device is shifted, as soon as a sheet enters into a fixing nip of the fixing device through the secondary transferring device, the sheet is affected by strong conveyance force of the fixing device, and thereby, the image transferred on the sheet is distorted in a secondary transferring part. Therefore, it is necessary that the alignment between the secondary transferring device and the fixing device, particularly, parallelism a pair of rollers of the secondary transferring part and a pair of rollers of the fixing device is maintained in high precision.
Thereupon, an image forming apparatus being able to adjust the alignment between the secondary transferring device and the fixing device is proposed. For example, in a conventional image forming apparatus, it is possible to adjust an angle of a fixing unit including a fixing roller and a pressuring roller to the secondary transferring device and to adjust a position of an electrical connection part at a main body side of the image forming apparatus so as to match to a position of an electrical connection part at a side of the fixing unit after angle adjustment.
However, in the conventional image forming apparatus, the electrical connection parts of the fixing unit and a main body of the image forming apparatus are arranged at an opposite side to a side of a supporting point of angle adjustment of the fixing unit. Therefore, by the angle adjustment of the fixing unit, the position of the electrical connection part at a side of the fixing unit is greatly varied. As a result, there are problems that position adjustment of the electrical connection part at the main body side of an image forming apparatus becomes a large scale and adjustment work becomes complicated.